This invention relates to a portable computer docking tray system.
Portable computers, which include a type commonly known as xe2x80x9cnotebook computers,xe2x80x9d are compact, light-weight, and portable computing devices with substantial computing power, and they are gaining in popularity. As a result, a large variety of portable computer accessories are also entering the market. One of these accessories is commonly known as a docking station, which allows the portable computer to easily connect with fixed computer components thereby allowing it to operate as a conventional personal computer. Another of these accessories is an auxiliary battery, which increases the additional stored power of the portable computer. Both of these accessories are discussed in greater detail below.
The typical docking station is positioned on a table or desk and includes a base which is connected to several fixed computing components and peripherals such as a keyboard, printer, mouse, power source, monitor and in many circumstances, a computer network. The base includes docking connectors positioned to detachably secure a portable computer therein. When the portable computer is connected to the docking station, the fixed computer components and peripherals operate the portable computer. Accordingly, the portable computer has all the traditional conveniences of a desktop computer, such as a larger monitor and keyboard and direct access to a local or global computing network. In addition, the docking station can also be used to charge the portable computer""s internal battery.
Most computer docking stations are designed to minimize the amount of desk space they occupy. For example, some docking stations rest on a desk underneath a stand supporting the fixed monitor. To connect the portable computer to the docking station, the computer user rests the portable computer on the desk in front of the fixed monitor, then slides the portable computer under the monitor until the docking connectors of the portable computer connect with mating connectors on the docking station. Proper connection of these connectors requires them to be properly aligned with each other prior to their connection.
One known device for ensuring the connectors are properly aligned prior to connection is to include a docking tray adjacent to the docking station. The tray usually includes slots that operably engage appropriately aligned protrusions extending from the bottom surface of the portable computer. Accordingly, the computer user positions the portable computer on the docking tray such that the protrusions engage the slots on the docking tray. In this configuration, the connectors on the docking tray and mating connectors on the portable computer are properly aligned. Then, the computer user slides the portable computer on the tray and toward the docking station, thereby connecting the portable computer to the docking tray.
These types of docking tray systems have several limitations. For example, they occupy a large amount of space on the desk when they are not in use. Similarly, aside from facilitating proper alignment of the personal computer with the docking station, they offer few other benefits.
Battery technology is evolving to reduce the battery""s weight and size, while increasing its stored power. Accordingly, some auxiliary batteries are now light-weight and compact enough to be carried with a portable computer, thereby significantly increasing the portable computer""s available stored power over that offered only by the portable computer""s internal battery. These auxiliary batteries are typically connected to the power connector on the portable computer.
Despite the benefits offered by known auxiliary batteries, the have several drawbacks. For example, they must be periodically recharged, and they usually occupy a significant amount of desk space while they are being recharged. In addition, since the personal computer and auxiliary battery are separate components that are electrically connected to each other, in some situations there is a tendency for them to move independently of each other. Such independent movement can lead to the two components becoming inadvertently disconnected from each other, or even to one or both of the components being damaged. For example, if a person using the portable computer with a conventional auxiliary battery attached is traveling in an airplane that encounters turbulence, the computer user may remember to hold their personal computer, thereby protecting it from damage. But he or she may forget that the auxiliary battery is attached and neglect to also hold the battery during the turbulence. Accordingly, the auxiliary battery could fall and possibly damage itself or injure someone.
Accordingly, despite the known portable computer docking stations and auxiliary batteries, there remains a need for a docking station system that has a docking tray that does not occupy desk space when not in use and that offers more benefits than simply guiding the portable computer into the docking station. Similarly, there remains a need for an auxiliary battery that does not occupy significant desk space while being recharged, and that is easy and convenient to carry and use with a portable computer. In addition to other benefits that will become apparent in the following disclosure, the present invention fulfills these needs.
The present invention is a docking tray system for securing a portable computer to a docking station that has a docking tray detachably secured to the docking station. The docking tray also serves as a light-weight and portable auxiliary battery for the portable computer.